Stuck in Twilight
by Ally In A World Of Her Own
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, it may come true
1. Birthday Suprises

It was the night before we were due to go to LA as exchange students for a month. A whole month in LA, wow! Just because the three of us were going tomorrow didn't mean that we got the day off, or at least I didn't. My mum had to go to work this afternoon so I was left to look after the little horrors that are my younger twin brothers Devon and Solo.

"Hal can you please take this stuff over to your nana's please. I have to go to work. Love you, bye." she called to me as she walked out of the door. Devon and Solo were nine and I was sixteen as a bit of an age gap. The three of us had figured out fairly quickly that as soon as we dropped some stuff off at my nana's then we could just sit and watch movies the rest of the afternoon.

"Solo, Dev. Come on were going to nana's." I said as I locked the back door. They came down the stairs and walked straight out the front door leaving it wide open.

"Twyla come here." Selena called to my dog, named of course after the first twilight book, only my mum wouldn't let me call her Twilight so I had to settle for Twyla for my beloved white Alsatian. I didn't like to leave Twyla alone in the house when nobody else was in so I called her to my side as Alex, Selena and I walked out of the door. It took about ten minutes to walk to my nana's. The door was as usual open so we let ourselves in.

"Now here's my two favourite grandsons. Devon! Solomon!" my nana cooed over them as she usually did. She doted on all of her grandchildren and was the only one who was allowed to call us all by our full first names like Solo.

"Hey nana, my mum asked me to drop some shopping off for you, it's in the kitchen." I said.

"Thank you. There is a birthday present upstairs for you upstairs in my room if you want to go and get it. Somebody asked me to give it to you." I nodded and walked towards the stairs, Selena and Alex followed me into my nana's bedroom where as promised there was a birthday present wrapped up in electric blue shiny paper. We were soon back down the stairs and in my nana's front room where every surface was cluttered with photographs and paintings and strange objects from her travels when she was younger.

I looked at the clock and noticed that we had been here at least half an hour and that my dad would be home soon so we had to be getting home.

"Thanks for the present nana. Bye." I said as I walked out of the door with Selena, Alex, Devon and Solo, Twyla tight on my heels again. Solo and Devon ran ahead as they usually did so I sent Twyla to keep an eye on them.

"Twyla go keep Solo and Dev out of trouble." I said, she barked once and then sprinted off after my brothers. Twyla was my dad's ex police dog who had to retire because of medical reasons so was very well trained. We walked back to the house and sat in the front room with a DVD on, the Twilight Saga of course but we had to turn it off when my dad came in so that he could watch the news.

"I'm taking Jet out later on, do you want me to take Twyla with me?" my dad asked. Jet was his current police dog and was also a German Sheppard but was black unlike Twyla who was almost white…for now, I doubted that she would still be white after she had come back from the park.

"Please. We're going to pick Sel and Alex's stuff up from theirs so we'll see you in a bit." I said as we walked out of the front door and towards the bus stop near Bowman Park. It was raining, again, the heavy kind of rain that soaks you in about ten seconds. We nearly ran onto the bus, showing the driver our mega riders and then dashing to the backseat where we could sit for the rest of the journey. I lived just about in the middle of town so I was in the middle for everybody, Selena lived in St Annes, toward the north of the city and Alex lived in Harraby, to the east of the city.

We sat in Selena's kitchen for a bit eating some of her mum's chocolate cake that she was testing out on us. Selena's mum's cakes were the best so we were always first in line to volunteer for cake tasting duties. That would probably be the thing that I missed most about home, food, proper, British, homemade food. I suppose that I could make do with MacDonald's and KFC until we got home.

When we finally got back to my house, we sat in my room in our pyjamas watching TV while our food was cooking in the oven. We were planning to stay up as long as we could so we could sleep on the plane tomorrow. I had forgotten all about my gift from my nana until Alex had brought it up.

"What was in the box?" Alex asked.

"What box?" I asked.

"The one you got off nana." she replied. Everybody called my nana "nana" it was all she answered to, the doctor called her nana, Joyce from the corner shop called her nana, the paperboy called her nana, everybody called her nana.

"Dunno. Haven't had a look yet. Hold on I'll go and get it." I rushed downstairs to get the box and then ran back up the stairs.

"Come on then let's see it." Selena said. I tore away the blue paper to reveal a black velvet box.

"I think it's a necklace or something like that." Selena guessed.

"So do I. Alex?"

"I think it's a goldfish." Alex said. It was so Alex to make a joke out of everything.

"Alexandra Hammond where do you get these things from?" I giggled, Selena laughing with me. I opened the box to find that Alex's guess was wrong, obviously, and that Selena and I were correct, it was a necklace. A silver oval locket with small red stones placed in certain places around the engravings to form a delicate pattern.

"Wowza." Selena said as Alex picked it up from the box to get a better look at the locket.

"Hey there's an inscription: _The three saviours who know all about the world they will enter_. God knows what that means." Alex read.

"Me neither. Anything else there?" I asked.

"Yup. Something about a granted desire." She said. I fastened the locket around me neck, the inscription was probably just some old rubbish that made no sense even when it was written. We put a DVD and I couldn't help but think about the inscription, what would I wish for? I would wish that I could live inside the Twilight Saga, that would be amazing, to see Edward and Jacob and the rest of the Cullens in the flesh, or fur in Jacob's case.

I must have fallen asleep in front of the TV because when I woke up it was light and rain was hitting the window. Great, it was raining again. I looked around my room for Alex and Selena but came up blank, they must be downstairs. I walked downstairs half asleep and found that there was nobody downstairs either, I looked at the clock, nine o'clock. My mum should be up by now but there was no sign of her either, I shrugged and walked towards the door so that I could go to the shop and get a paper for my dad. I was out of the front door exactly 5 seconds when I realised something was wrong. This wasn't my street, where the hell was I? I ran back inside the house and back upstairs and into each bedroom. Solo's and Devon's was empty, my parents was empty and my room was still empty. I ran into the spare bedroom and found both Alex and Selena in bed, asleep.

"Ali! Sel! Get up!" I shouted pulling the quilts off each of their beds and opening the curtains. I looked out the window and was gob smacked, my jaw dropped.

"What the hell Hal?" Selena asked her eyes still closed. I couldn't do anything else but point. She looked out the window and then nearly dragged Alex out of bed. This defiantly was not Carlisle, I lived right in the centre of Carlisle where there was few trees and now we were looking out of the window of the spare room and were staring at not just one tree but a whole forest. We all rushed downstairs, the post-box clanged as it shut, I ran towards it and checked the address on the envelopes. Everything on the envelope was the same until I got to the town name onwards. _Forks, Washington State._

"Forks! How the hell can we be in Washington, we're meant to be going to LA today!" I shouted. The TV suddenly turned on, well sound came from it even though the screen was blank.

"Solstice made a wish, her wish has been granted." the voice said. The voice was that of a woman, an American woman by the sounds of her accent and more than anything her voice seemed very familiar.

"Solstice?" Alex and Selena asked together.

"She meant me. I was born on the summer solstice. June 21st." I replied.

"Well what the hell did you wish for Hal!" Alex asked.

"I kinda wished that we lived inside the Twilight Saga." I replied.

"What do you mean _inside_?" Alex asked.

"As in characters in the story? Of all the things to wish for." Selena answered for me.

The phone rang, shrill and demanding to be answered, but how could anybody have our number, we didn't know anybody. We left it to ring to scared to pick it up to talk to whoever was on the other end. Eventually it stopped ringing and the machine didn't take a message. After a few seconds we relaxed only for that to be shattered after the phone started ringing again, and again, and again , and again. Clearly this wasn't going to stop and that there was a reason behind the call in the first place. Eventually, I plucked up the courage to pick up the handset.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"You wished to be inside the story but did you think about what happens when it ends?" the same voice as before said, hanging up after she had spoken. I put the handset back down and turned around.

"What did it say?" Alex asked.

"It said that we should enjoy it while it lasted." I lied. Not wanting to alarm them, I would think of a solution, after all we had 4 books worth of time to think of a solution to getting home. Selena ran upstairs suddenly, a huge smile across her face. Both me and Alex followed her into her room where she was throwing everything on her bed.

"What are you looking for Sel?" Alex asked.

"You'll see." Selena giggled. I didn't even want to know what she was planning.

"Come on, we've got to get to school." Selena said, pushing both me and Alex out of the room.


	2. I get overwhelmed

We were in Forks High School for about half an hour before everything kicked off.

Today was the day that Edward saved Bella from being hit by the Tyler's van. Our first lesson was biology where there was four free seats, one of those being next to where Edward should have sat. Alex was about to sit next to his seat when I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the back of the class.

"Low profile remember. We can't alter the storyline, Bella has to sit next to Edward of it could throw the whole saga off." I said.

Each of us were paired separately in gym while we played tennis and I was partnered with the one and only Alice Cullen, we drew all our matches and by the end of the lesson we were on good speaking terms.

"Do you wanna catch a movie sometime?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be great, just give me a call sometime, I'll give you my number." without thinking I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket, a phone that would not be released for another 5 years.

"Nice phone, is it new?" she asked.

"Yeah, my brother works for apple and I get all the lastest stuff to try out." I lied quickly. As Selena, Alex and I walked home, I pondered upon the day we had just had, Alice Cullen had asked me if I wanted to catch a movie sometime. My all time favourite character!

Being in a world where you know what is going to happen and who everyone is, is weird. Alice and I went to see the remake of _War of the Worlds, _the week after we started to attend Forks High School, which I had seen a million times and was one of my favourite films. As Alice drove me home (now in a canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo as I had hoped) I managed to stay silent about how I "knew" her until I was about to get out of the car.

"I know you're a vegetarian vampire." I blurted out. She looked at me stunned for half a second then laughed.

"What, vegetarian yes, vampire no." she laughed.

"You met Jasper in a diner, you said that he kept you waiting long enough." I said. She looked at me stunned again, this time the expression did not fade.

"How could you know that?" she asked.

"You better come inside, I'll show you how we know." I replied stepping out of the car. She followed me inside the house.

"Alex! Sel! I need you, like now!" I called up the stairs.

"What do you want Hal I was asleep?" Alex yawned as she sat up sleepily on the couch, her eyes barely open. As soon as Selena saw who was standing beside me, she stopped in her tracks.

"Hallie, what did you do? What did you say?"

**Please rate and comment otherwise I'm not going to write anymore of this.**

**I'm running out of ideas so if you've got any send them to me please**

**Clicky the button **

**Kaye xx**


End file.
